


Forbidden Lust

by GrantsNolan



Series: Forbidden Lust [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Step-parents, bp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/pseuds/GrantsNolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt visits his step brother Sebastian in the middle of the night because he needs his help. bp!innocent!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Lust

Kurt tried to be as quiet as possible as he stepped out of his room with his bare feet. He woke up from a really weird dream and he was all wet and sticky between his legs. He felt really uncomfortable and he had no idea what he should do about it. It was not the first time that he woke up like this. It happened often in the last few days and Kurt got really desperate because of it. He needed something but he had no idea what he needed.

So he wanted to ask his big step brother for advice. Sebastian always knew what to do and helped him whenever he needed him. He knocked on his brothers door quietly and opened it.

"Bastian?", he whispered into the dark room. "Are you awake?"

The firgure under the thick comforter shifted a little bit and Sebastian groaned sleepily.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian lifted his head slowly and looked at his step brother.

"Hey.", he mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks and sniffled quietly.

"I can't sleep.", Kurt replied and toyed with the hem of his pajama top. Sebastian sat up and petted the bed next to him.

"Do you want to sit down?", he asked softly, Kurt nodded, stumbled towards the bed and sat down next to his step brother. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer.

"So tell me what's wrong.", Sebastian said as he stroked Kurts arm to stop the boy from crying.

Kurt wiped his nose with the sleeve and looked up at Sebastian with big wet eyes.

"I had a really weird dream.", he admitted and bit his bottom lip shyly.

"A nightmare?", Sebastian suggested. Kurt shook his head no.

"Not really."

"Do you want tell me what it was about?"

Kurt nodded. "But it's really embarrassing."

Sebastian stroked Kurts hair off his forehead gently.

"You can tell me about it. I won't get mad or anything."

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at his crotch.

"I dreamed that…", he whispered and stared at Sebastian with huge eyes. "That somebody… touched me down there."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was not what he had expected.

"Then I woke up and I felt so wet and sticky and I don't know what to do."

"Wet?", the older boy asked dumbly.

"Yeah, look.", Kurt replied as he grabbed Sebastians hand and guided it to his crotch until it was cupping him through his soaked panties.

Sebastian gasped as he could feel Kurts wet pussy through his underwear. He wanted to pull his hand away because it was just wrong to touch his own step brother in such a naughty way but it felt so fucking good. Kurt was so wet and warm and Sebastian felt the urge to stick his fingers into Kurts tight heat.

"God Kurt.", Sebastian groaned. "You can't just do things like this."

He pulled his hand away and Kurt whined at the loss, the light pressure of his step brothers hand had felt amazing on him.

"But I don't know what to do Bastian.", Kurt breathed. "I want it to stop."

Sebastian closed his eyes and thought for a moment, he really wanted to help Kurt. He knew how scary it was to discover new things about his sexuality.

"Kurt, have you ever tried to touch yourself down there?"

"Touch myself… there?", Kurt asked hesitantly.

Sebastian scooted closer towards the bashful boy and took his hands.

"Yeah it feels really good and then you could take care of yourself when you're waking up wet again."

Kurt was not sure what Sebastian meant by 'touching himself'. He needed to know what he should do or else he was probably going to explode soon.

"What do you mean Bastian?", the blue-eyed boy asked.

Sebastian sighed, this was getting really awkward for him but he really wanted to help Kurt with his problem. His step brother would be lost without his advise and that meant that Sebastian had to teach Kurt how to masturbate.

Holy shit.

"You just have to touch your… private parts.", Sebastian explained and smirked uncomfortably. God this was so awkward.

"You know, for me it's different because I have a dick so I'm not sure how you do it with a vagina but I've done it to some girls before so I'm gonna tell you what I know about it.", Sebastian said and Kurt nodded eagerly. He was so excited because he was finally getting a solution for his problem. He'd finally be able to sleep again without those weird dreams were a faceless boy was touching him in a really inappropriate way.

"So.", Sebastian said. "When you feel like this again you have to lay down on your bed or something and get naked. Then you just take your hand and you begin to rub at you clit."

"What?", Kurt asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"God.", Sebastian breathed. "It's the little nub at your pussy. You'll feel it, it'll feel really good when you rub it."

Kurt nodded slowly and Sebastian continued.

"If you want to you can just stick one or two fingers into your pussy but you have to be really careful if you do that because it might hurt the first time you do it,"

"What should I do when the fingers are inside me?"

"You crook them and scissor them. It's gonna feel really amazing and eventually you're gonna get an orgasm."

Kurts eyes widened, he really wanted to try it now.

"Thank you so much Sebastian!", the boy exclaimed and wrapped his arms tightly around his step brothers neck and hugged him.

"So do you think that you'll be able to sleep now?"

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip and looked up at Sebastian through his eyelashes. He looked so beautiful and innocent in that moment that everything that Sebastian wanted to do was to lean in and kiss those pretty pink lips until they're numb.

"Sebastian?", Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah?", Sebastian replied and looked away from Kurts lips and into his incredible eyes.

"Can I try it in here? I'm scared that I'm gonna do something wrong. It would help me if you were here next to me."

Sebastian gasped at Kurts suggestion. Did he wanted to see how his step brother touched his pussy for the first time?

He thought about it for a moment and realized that he really wanted to see it. Kurt is beautiful and he really wanted to see how the pleasure of his first orgasm hit him. It would be the most amazing thing ever to see how his step brother made this experience.

Sebastian licked his dry lips and looked at Kurt with dark eyes.

"Yeah, sure. If you're comfortable with me watching you."

Kurt nodded and hooked fingers under the waistband of his red lace panties. He toyed with the hem a little bit before he pulled them slowly. Sebastian just stared at him and his breath hitched as he saw Kurts pussy for the first time. Sebastian couldn't help it but licked his lips again at the delicious sight.

"So now I just touch it?", Kurt asked shyly and Sebastian snapped his gaze away from Kurts vagina and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, just rub at it.", Sebastian replied. Kurt lifted one hand and sneaked it down to his pussy and began to rub his hard clit. He moaned at the pressure and Sebastians dick gave an interested twitch at the beautiful sound.

"How does it feel baby?", Sebastian whispered.

"It's so good Bastian.", Kurt groaned. "But I feel like it's not enough."

"Try to stick a finger into your hole.", Sebastian suggested. "The penetration will feel amazing."

Kurt looked down hesitantly. He was kind of scared of this. What if it will hurt? What if he'll do something wrong?

But Sebastian was there… he would help him if it is gonna hurt.

So he just did it. He pushed one finger into his wet pussy. He moaned loudly as the finger was all the way inside his tight heat, he began to panic a little bit because he had no idea what he should do now.

It felt really good but he needed even more, his body was craving more.

"Bastian what should I do now? I need more!", he exclaimed.

Sebastian was caught in his thoughts as he watched how Kurt worked on himself. Kurt's words snapped him out of his trance and he remembered that he was here to help his step brother and not to get off. Even though he just wanted to touch his own half hard dick.

"You just have to move your finger in and out.", Sebastian explained. "Go slow at first and then you can add a finger if you want to."

The blue-eyed boy nodded and began to move his finger, it felt amazing, he tried to crook his finger a little bit and with every second that passed he got bolder and bolder. For the first in his life he felt comfortable in his body and he loved that Sebastian was watching him. He felt kind of wanted even though his brother was there because he asked him to.

"Bastian.", Kurt moaned and looked up at the older boy.

"Yeah?", Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and felt kind of shy again because he was kind of ashamed of what he was going to ask his step brother.

"You said that you have done it to girls before, can you… do it to me too?"

Sebastian breath hitched, yes he really really wanted to touch Kurt down there. He looked down at the other boy with dark eyes, filled with lust.

"Yes I can get you off."

Kurt smiled widely at Sebastian as the older boy got in the spot between Kurts legs. Kurt let his legs fall open and Sebastian groaned at the sight. Kurt was presenting himself to his step brother in such a submissive way, he just lay there, ready to take everything that Sebastian was going to give him. He gave Sebastian the chance to see and to touch his most intimate body parts.

"I will eat you out okay baby?", Sebastian asked as he slowly lowered himself.

"What does that mean?", Kurt replied.

"I will lick your pussy with my tongue.", Sebastian purred. "It will feel good. Better than your fingers."

Kurt moaned quietly and Sebastian leaned down, moistened his lips and opened his mouth to gently let his tongue trace up the middle of Kurt's folds. Kurt gasped and fisted his hands in the sheets as Sebastian started to lick a little bit harder.

"You can grab my hair baby.", Sebastian groaned as he sucked on Kurt clit.

Kurt caressed Sebastians hair gently at first but gripped it tightly as Sebastian fastened the pace of his tongue.

"God Bastian!", Kurt screamed. Sebastian pressed one hand to Kurts mouth to stop the boy from screaming out his pleasure.

"Baby you have to be quiet. Mom and dad will wake up if you moan as loudly as that. I have to stop if you can't be quiet."

"No Sebby, don't stop. I'm sorry it feels just so amazing.", Kurt whined and pushed Sebastians head down again. Sebastian chuckled and lifted one hand to rub Kurt clit. The younger boy bit down on his fist to stop himself from moaning, he was falling apart because of Sebastians fingers and he had never felt that amazing good before.

Sebastian pushed two finger into Kurt tight heat and began to scissort them.

"Baby, are you close yet?"

"I don't know.", Kurt breathed. "My stomach feels funny. I feel like I'm gonna

explode, it's too much!"

"Shhh….", Sebastian murmured. "You're just really close to your orgasm, it's gonna be okay, just let go. I'm here baby."

And Kurt let go, he came hard and Sebastian fingered him through it, his whole body was shaking.

Sebastian just stroked his free hand through Kurts hair until the younger boy collapsed on the bed.

"How are you feeling, babe?", Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt panted heavily and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open for longer.

"I feel so good Bastian. I can't even explain it.", Kurt said and yawned. "But I'm so exhausted."

"Just sleep baby.", Sebastian whispered and kissed the spot behind Kurts ear softly.

"But what about mom and dad? What will they think if they find me in your bed?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "We'll tell them that you had a nightmare and that you fell asleep here after you came over."

Kurt smiled back at him sleepily, he was on the verge of sleep as he asked:"My dad and your mom will be away next week… will we do this again? I want to pay you back for what you did."

"Of course you can baby. But now you have to sleep.", Sebastian laughed as Kurt snuggled closer into his side.

"Good night Bastian. And thank you."

"No problem baby.", Sebastian answered and waited until the boy was fast asleep before he sneaked into the bathroom to jerk off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel is in progress :)


End file.
